Recently, there are a variety of devices and instruments for treating or depressing the hypertension on the market they have a certain curative effect upon the hypertension in the human body, but a number of unsatisfactory things still remain. For instance, a magnetic hat (a kind of hat incorporating a magnet which will be aligned with certain acupuncture point (acupoint) when it is in use), a hypotensive watch (a device with a magnet in it, having a watch-like form, which is worn on a hand and aligned with certain acupoint when in use), both have a unsatisfied curative effect. As a passive blood pressure depressor, for example, a curing device for depressing the hypertension is disclosed by a Chinese patent for utility model CN 2073758U. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a configuration of the curing device, when a curing electrode 4 is contacted with a certain sensitive position of the human body, and another curing electrode 5 is held with a hand, a bioelectricity (bioelectric current) will flow from the human body into an electrolytic capacitor 9 through a resistor 8 to charge the capacitor. During curing, a microswitch 2 should be operated intermittently with another hand over whole curing period, for discharging and recharging the capacitor 9. Accordingly, it is troublesome to operate this device, especially, the irregularity produced by manual operation makes a charge-discharge period unstable, as a result, the curative effect is unfavorably influenced. In addition, all the device above-mentioned have no timing function for automatic alarm, the curing period should be counted by a patient him-or herself. This may bring about another trouble to the patient, and the curing period and thus the preferred curative effect can not be optimally controlled.